Dearly Beloved
by Tremax
Summary: A letter from Sora to Kairi and Riku before a big plot unfolds. This is just the beginning folks, stay tuned for loads of action, drama, and crossovers. If you like this and this gets you riled up, then the future stories are for you. HF9.
1. The Letters I

Dear my beloved Kairi,

I am sorry to once again leave you with such short notice but it seems I have once again been called upon. I am sorry and I apologize for missing our anniversary, I know it means the world to you and I promise it means just as much to me but I have made an obligation and I cannot supersede this job to someone else. I really wish that I could tell you the details of this mission but due to past events and the ever so obvious detail of my enemies coming after you, I can't give you any information of my whereabouts until after the mission is completed.

Riku will not be coming with me. Hopefully his letter gets through to him and the two of you can keep each other company during my time away. The King of our world needs me, and the King of The Spirit World needs me as well. As the Keyblade Master it is my duty to answer to the call of my work and I really didn't want to do this so suddenly but… alas, I must.

Kairi, I love you. I will be home as soon as I can. Do not weep over my leaving for I will be back as I always am, and I need you to stay strong.

With all my love,  
Sora.

* * *

Dearest Riku,

I have been called upon on a duty in The Spirit World by the King there. I am entrusting in you the safety of Kairi as well as the keepsake of our secrets. She will be shaken by my sudden departure because this is the Eve of our Anniversary.

I am due to meet a man named Fang at the head of my mission. He will be giving me the details of the task as well as the signal as to whether I can come back and get you or if you need to stay there. Until then, DO NOT LEAVE DESTINY ISLANDS. I swear to Enma, Riku, it is such an important subject for you to not leave the Islands or Kairi until I am absolutely sure that we are not in a Red Alert state of danger. I love you Riku. You know that fact more than anyone, and I will be back. I am sorry that I'm going to miss our plans for next weekend but we can make up for them anytime. The beach isn't going anywhere.

Stay safe,  
Sora.


	2. The Letters II

Dear Naminé,

Sora came to me today and let me know that I was needed in his mission. I made a pact with him years ago, and you know that it is my obligation to go. I have no idea what the details are of this mission, and to tell you the truth I'm kind of frightened to find out. Something's been going on lately around here, and I've noticed it and I'm sure Sora's noticed it. Nonetheless, I will try to contact you as soon as I'm sure of what the hell is going on.

About the other night, I know what I said was hurtful but I just feel like a relationship with you at this time isn't good for our friendship. I love you so much but I'm just not ready to lose you as a friend. We will talk more about this when I get back, I promise, but until then please don't ponder about any possibilities because I'm not mad about this, and I will never be.

Stay safe, I'll be home soon.

Dearly,  
Roxas.

* * *

Dear my sweet Axel,

Our friend Sora came to me today and said that I had an obligation and I needed to go with him to The Spirit World. Koenma's father, King Enma, is asking for my help, and I am still in his debt for letting you come back from the Underworld and live in the Islands with us.

For some reason I feel uneasy about the trip with Sora, I feel like he wasn't… telling me something. I want you to stay safe, and if you need anything go and see Kairi. Stay away from Riku.

King Mickey is apparently coming to the Islands to help you all stay safe in a couple of weeks. Until then stay as quiet as possible, and don't do anything that will cause uneasiness between you all. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry about what happened with Naminé, I didn't want to kiss her, but I also didn't want to lose her. She understands that our relationship can never be significant. You are my one and only, I'll contact you as soon as I can.

Thinking of you wherever you are,  
Roxas.

* * *

Xion,

Stay hidden.  
**Riku knows.**

Roxas.


	3. The Final Letter

Most Honorable Sora,

I _hate_ being the bearer of bad news, but it seems we have a bit of a situation. A dome of sorts has appeared on a World called Earth. It has appeared in various places throughout the planet, each dome being different. The first dome came down two years ago on a town called Chester's Mill. The town of 3,000 dwindled down to less than 20 in fewer than two weeks. King Enma of The Spirit World was going to ignore it, and not connect it to the old attacks of The Crimson King, but then a second dome came down, on a town called Perdido Beach. Sora. This dome has been down for an extremely vast amount of time, and the big difference between this dome and the last is… well, Sora we can't see into this dome.

None of the spirits can feel anything in the dome, well, now that is a lie. We can feel one thing, and that is power. All of the adults were poofed out of the town before the dome came down, and it seems that only children under a certain age have been permitted to stay inside. I need you to report to The Spirit World as soon as possible, for we must somehow get into the dome over Perdido Beach, we do not need what happened to Chester's Mill to happen to those kids as well; we can't let that happen Sora.

King Enma's son will meet you on the border of Traverse Town on the last day of May, which should allow you to have all the resources and people you need to be ready. And by be ready I mean be ready to attack Sora, for we have not the slightest idea of how we are going to survive if these domes are the work of The Crimson King. I will explain more when you get here, find Koenma. A man named Fang will meet you in the center of Traverse Town to journey with you to the border. As Keyblade Master it is your solemn duty to fight the Good Fight Sora, and this is the most we have ever needed you. Do not bring Riku. Bring Roxas if you must, and for the sake of the world Sora, don't forget…

How It All Began.

- King Mickey.

* * *

This is the prequel to the beginning of a bigger story.  
The things going on right now, will define an even bigger plot element later on down the road.  
And everything is not what it seems in this story.  
If you caught the cameos then you know where we're headed, if not, read up on some material and stay tuned.  
This will be big, I assure you.  
And this is only the beginning.

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
